Who She Really Is
by Arisu
Summary: Darien Shields and Serenity are the most poular singing group around. The only problems the people have are the few concerts and the mystery behind Serenity. A Mystery that is some well kept that no one seems to know where she dissapears to. Serenity's li
1. Who She Really Is Part 1

Who She Really Is  
  
Alys  
  
Part 1  
  
mazzei@isoc.net  
  
http://starli.homestead.com  
  
"He is so hot!" squealed Allie as she and her friends looked   
  
at the magazine that she held in her hands.  
  
"You don't have to say it so loud. But I would have to agree   
  
with you," said Rachel.  
  
"I am so going to marry him. You just wait," laughed Emily.   
  
"No way, I am going to marry him," said Rachel as she gave Emily a   
  
slight shove out of the way so she could see the picture better.  
  
"You both are wrong. I am going to be the future wife of Darien   
  
Shields. And I don't know what you guys are thinking but…" said Allie   
  
as she stopped mid-sentence to the slamming of a book.  
  
"You three are so pathetic. You don't even know him. He is a famous   
  
singer, and if you do ever meet him I doubt it will be love at first   
  
sight," said a soft annoyed voice from behind the girls.  
  
"Serena, you are such a nerd. I am surprised you even know his name,   
  
know why don't you just butt out, reopen your book, and leave us   
  
alone," growled Allie.  
  
"Besides," continued Serena, ignoring Allie completely, "What about   
  
Serenity? Isn't she his girlfriend?"  
  
"Oh, I am sure that is some dumb rumor going around. Besides, just one   
  
look at me, and I am sure the Darien would fall madly in love..."   
  
sighed Allie as she stared dreamily at the magazine again.  
  
"Pah... like Dar would fall for someone like you. I think I would know   
  
his tastes better you," mumbled Serena.  
  
"What was that Meatball Head?" said Allie, looking up from the   
  
magazine yet again.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Growling under her breath, Serena grabbed her stuff, and headed out of   
  
the room. "How could I have been so stupid as to say something like   
  
that..."  
  
"Say something like what Sere?"  
  
"Huh?" said Serena as she jumped. Turning around she found herself   
  
staring into the faces of her best friends.  
  
"Guys, you scared me," she sighed.  
  
"So Meatball Head, what dumb thing did you do this time?" laughed Rei.  
  
"Rei!! How many times do I have to ask you not to call me that?"  
  
"Sweetie, I am sure she was only teasing," giggled Mina.  
  
"Yeah, Rei would never say anything mean..." laughed Lita, rolling her   
  
eyes in the process.  
  
"Anyways," sighed Ami "What did you do? You came out of that class   
  
room with the most disguested look on your face."  
  
"I... it was... um... well... never mind. Guys, I I have to go. Sorry."  
  
Watching their friend run down the hall, the girls looked at each   
  
other wondering what could have made her so upset.  
  
Upon reaching her house, Serena dashing in, barely stopping to take   
  
off her shoes.  
  
"How could I be so stupid!! Exspecially around Allie and her gang.   
  
That is the last group of people I need knowing. And then Ami and the   
  
others! I wish I could just tell them. I wish I just trusted them   
  
more. I should trust them... But do I?" Serena shouted as she   
  
continued to ramble through the house up to her room.  
  
"Sere? Are you home?"  
  
"Yeah it's me mom. Who else would be ranting at this time of day?"  
  
"Sweetie," laughed he mom "If you like, there is someone on the phone   
  
for you, and I am sure he will listen to your problems of today."  
  
"Who...? Oh! Ok, I will get it in my room. Ask him to hold for a   
  
second?" laughed Sere as she bounded up the stairs.   
  
Flopping down on her bed, she grabbed her phone as soon as she was   
  
comfy.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Sere? What's up? You mom says your were ranting at the top of you   
  
lungs again."  
  
"Oh it's nothing... Well you see I said something stupid, minor!, but   
  
still stupid in front of Allie again. I don't know what comes over me,   
  
one minute I am fine and then the next I am opening my big mouth. And   
  
then, as I was heading out, again running my mouth, Mina and everyone   
  
finds me. Then I have to run off, leaving them all wondering what was   
  
wrong."  
  
"Sere, honestly I don't know why you do this to yourself."  
  
"Because I want a normal life. I really do. Is that so wrong?"  
  
"No... I guess not. But dear heart I do miss you."  
  
"I miss you too."  
  
"Ne, you havn't forgotten my visit this week have you?"  
  
"Ha! How could I? I swear you timed my school dance on purpose."  
  
"Me? Why would I do something like that?"  
  
"To frustrate the hell out of me. That's why!"  
  
"Nah, I would never do that. But don't forget. I will show up at your   
  
house sometime tomorrow night. As soon as I can sneak out. Why don't you  
  
invite your friends? I am sure they would love it."  
  
"I don't know... I will think about it..."  
  
"I really think you should. They are your best friends."  
  
"I said i would think about it."  
  
"Well, what ever you decide, don't forget to be home tomorrow!"  
  
"Forget? How can I forget when Friday morning everyone will be talking   
  
about how you, Mister Great, Wonderful, Glorious, Darien Shields, have   
  
paid a surprise visit to out humble city."  
  
"Well," laughed Dar, "I can't wait to see you... Serenity."   
  
End Part One 


	2. Who She Really Is Part 2

Who She Really Is  
  
Part 2  
  
Alys/Arisu  
  
G  
  
mazzei@isoc.net  
  
http://starli.homestead.com  
  
(I would like to state a typo in the last chapter. At the end, Serena   
  
talks about Darien coming on a Friday. I had made some changes and   
  
missed that one. He is showing up on a Tuesday, hence, one eventful   
  
week.)  
  
The next morning, Serena walked to school, wondering when the news   
  
would hit. Turning the corner, she saw her friends ahead of her.   
  
Jogging to catch up, Serena called out.  
  
"Guys! Wait up!"   
  
"Hey Serena! Did you here?" called Rei as Serena approached.  
  
"Here about what?" *not that I don't already know,* she thought to   
  
herself.  
  
"Darien Sheilds has just arrived here this morning! The news says that   
  
he is here visiting his home town for a while," said Lita.  
  
"I didn't know this was his home town," comented Ami as she looked up   
  
for her book.  
  
"You know, I don't think I knew that either, and I have got to be like   
  
his biggest fan."  
  
"Mina, it's not a very well known thing. He even lived in this area   
  
and graduated from our school, what was it, three years ago," said   
  
Serena, before she snapped her mouth shut. *Man, I have way to much on   
  
my mind,* she wailed at herself.  
  
"Really! No way. How come no one remembers?" squealed Mina.  
  
"I think the better question," started Rei, "Is how do you know,   
  
Serena?"  
  
"I... Well you see... It's, um...," she sighed. "Guys I can trust you   
  
right. I mean I can really trust you right?"  
  
"Serena, of course you can trust us!" said Mina.  
  
"Sere, you know we would never tell anyone anything you didn't want us   
  
to," said Lita.  
  
"Serena, we are you best friends, and you know that," said Ami   
  
quietly.  
  
"Besides Meatball Head, what's the point of a big secret if you can't   
  
share it with friends?" laughed Rei.  
  
"Guys," gulped Serena "except for Rei, thanks. I really just needed to   
  
hear it," she said, winking at Rei.  
  
"So, Serena, what do you know?" begging Mina as they continued to walk   
  
to school.  
  
"Ok, the first question is how I know all this. Well you see, he lived   
  
down the street from me. Our families are good friends."  
  
"No way! Do you guys still keep in touch?"  
  
"Yes Mina, we do. See, before I net all of you, we were best friends,"   
  
continued Serena as her friends crowded around her as she walked. *I   
  
hope this a good idea.*  
  
"Meatball head, I don't know if I can believe all this. It is just so   
  
unreal."  
  
"You know Rei, now that I think about it, I think I remember seeing a   
  
picture somewhere of Sere and some guy. I think he did look like a   
  
younger Darien."  
  
"The one in my drawer Lita? Yep, that's Darien and I about 3 and a   
  
half years ago. It was taken a few months before he left for college."  
  
"And then 2 years later, Darien and Serenity appear and top the   
  
charts."  
  
"That reminds me Ami, Sere, do you know anything about Serenity?"   
  
asked Mina.  
  
"Yeah, what about Serenity. Have you met her? Do you know anything   
  
about her? Is her real name Serenity?" questioned Lita.  
  
"I.. Uh.. Well.. *sigh* Guys, why don't you come over tonight? Maybe   
  
around 9-ish. I know that's a little late, but since we are at   
  
school," she points to the entrance a couple yards away, "I really   
  
can't say any more. People just can't over hear you know?"  
  
"It is a little late, and I should be studying, but I think this once   
  
I will pass over the books for this little bit of fun."  
  
"Ami, I thought I would never hear you say something like that. But I   
  
agree, I will be there too," said Rei.  
  
"Me too!," squealed Mina and Lita at the same time.  
  
"Right, then I will see you then. And please, this is a really   
  
important secret for me. Don't forget you promised."  
  
"Meatball head," said Rei as she wrapped her arm around Serena, "you   
  
know you can trust us to keep a secret."  
  
*After tonight, I really hope you guys can* thought Serena as she and   
  
her friends walked into school.  
  
(I thought about ending here, but I have decided to continue on to the   
  
night time get together, well at least part of it. ; )  
  
At the sound of knocking, Serena left her spot on the couch to answer   
  
the door.  
  
"Honey," called her mom from the kitchen, "I've made plenty of snacks   
  
for your friends. I even managed to remember a few of you know who's   
  
favorites as well."  
  
"Thanks mom!," Serena hollered as she opened the door to four very   
  
excited girls.  
  
"So, about Darien and Serenity..."  
  
"Can it Mina. At least give meatball head a chance to let us in the   
  
door."  
  
"She's right Mina, that was such a horrible display of manners."  
  
"Besides," said Lita as the girls walked into the house, "do I smell   
  
some of yo9ur mom's snacks? I swear she is the only one who can cook   
  
better then I can."  
  
"Why thank you Lita," said Serena's mom as she walked out of the   
  
kitchen and handed the girl a tray covered in snacks. "I hope you   
  
girls enjoy your night, and Serena?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Please tell you final visitor that I said hello."  
  
"I.. I will mom," chocked Serena on her cookie as her mom headed   
  
upstairs.  
  
"Final guest?" asked Mina, as the girls seated themselves in the   
  
living room.  
  
"Yeah, I am expecting a friend to show up sometime tonight. Doesn't   
  
know when work will be over, you know?"  
  
"But Sere," pouted Lita, "I have so many questions about Darien!"  
  
"Yes," added Ami, "and about Serenity as well."  
  
"Yeah Meatball head come on and tell us..." started Rei, before the   
  
sound of knocking on and the opening of the front door opening   
  
interrupted her.  
  
"Sere? Hello? Anyone home?" called out a deep masculine voice.  
  
"In the living room," Serena called out, taking a deep breath.  
  
"You know Serenity, you really shouldn't leave your door unlock like   
  
that at this time of night," said Darien as he walked into a room with   
  
4 wide eyed and very speechless girls.  
  
End Part 2  
  
P.S. Please read all my other stories!!!  
  
P.P.S. E mail me!!! I love comments!!! 


	3. Who She Really Is Part 3

Who She Really Is  
  
Part  
  
(I noticed another Typo...... man I am good at those. Anyways, if you read the first chapter, you notice that I have Serena saying Darien will appear in the news Tuesday morning..... yeah, if that is true, Serena had school on Sunday ...... I don't think that works..... So Darien has showed up on a Wednesday, and don't worry, it won't mess up the story.)  
  
Thanks for waiting for me!! I hope you like this next chapter. Be sure to visit my website now and then. I usually update it first with new work.  
  
"You know Serenity, you really shouldn't leave your door unlock like that at this time of night," said Darien as he walked into a room with 4 wide eyed and very speechless girls.  
  
"Oh! Hello. You all must be Sere's friends. She has told me so much about you all. Ne, is that turkey?" he said as he grabbed a sandwich off the table. "It is! My favorite! So, how are you tonight?" he asked before sitting on the closest chair, which had happened to be Serena's (since she was standing to answer the knock on the door), and taking a bite of his sandwich. Serena could just feel the mischief coming off of him. this is going to be interesting she thought, noting the gleam in his eye.  
  
"Oh my god! Are.. Are you really Darien Shields?" squeaked Mina, being the first to recover from 'famous person walking into the room and eating a turkey sandwich' shock.  
  
Standing, and making a point to look mournfully at the comfortable chair and yummy sandwich, Darien walked across the room and looked at himself in the mirror on the wall. "Well," he said as he turned around, "the last time I checked, which was oh," looking at his watch, "five seconds ago, I was Darien Shields. What do you think Sere? Am I really Darien Shields?" he laughed, as he sat back down and took another bite of his sandwich.  
  
"Pest," sighed Serena, shaking her head and laughing slightly. "Yes, unfortunately this chair stealing, turkey eating, trouble making man is Darien Shields," she ended, sticking out her tongue at Darien.  
  
"You know Sere, I resent that. I don't always eat turkey."  
  
"Serena, why is Darien in your living room?" asked Lita.  
  
"Yeah Serena, Why is the hottest guy in the universe in your living room?" continued Rei, before she snapped her mouth shut, not believing that she had the nerve to say that in front of the hottest guy in the universe.  
  
"I think, the question should be," said Ami, (who has finally spoken up), "Is why he called Serena Serenity."  
  
The room grew quiet, (except for Darien, who was working his way through his third sandwich and watching the whole scene progress) as the girls looked at Serena for her answer.  
  
"Well," said Serena, taking a deep breath, "It is because Dare is a pain in the ass, and because when I usually spend time with him, it is on tour and he has to call me Serenity in front of the cameras."  
  
"Spend time with him..." started Lita.  
  
"On tour..." stuttered Rei.  
  
"Has to call you Serenity..." said Mina.  
  
"Of course, in front of the cameras," finished Ami, annoyed with herself that she had not figured it out sooner. And her being the smartest in the group  
  
"I don't get it," said Mina looking from one slightly confused face to another.  
  
"She is like Superman," said Ami, trying to get herself back some smart points. "You know, like how Clark Kent was a mild mannered reporter with his glasses on, but then he would like ditch Lois and dash around the corner and become Superman... Without the glasses."  
  
"Oh," said Mina, still running it through her head for things always slow down when a hot guy shows up, while Lita and Rei nodded at Ami.  
  
"Serena is Serenity!" concluded Ami triumphantly.  
  
"Serena is Serenity?" repeated Mina, still working it out in her head.  
  
"Yeah, remember how Sere always seems to disappear when Darien and Serenity go on tour?" said Lita.  
  
"And remember how when we invited her to go with us to the concert 2 months ago, she said she could because she had to stay home, but when we called to tell her about it she was not home?" continued Rei.  
  
"I mean look at her Mina," pointed Ami to an very embarrassed Serena, "Same height, same hair style, same face, and we have all heard her sing. He voice is beautiful. I wonder how we missed it for so long?" finished Ami, looking back at Serena.  
  
"You know, now that you point it out..." said Mina as she looked at Serena, and then one could just see the lights flash on, "Oh my god! Serena, you are Serenity! Why didn't you tell us! I mean, why not tell everybody? You could be the most popular girl in the city! Everyone would want to be your friend! Think of all the famous people you could introduce us too! Think of all the cameras and all the people worshiping you....." continued Mina before a  
  
angry voice cut her off.  
  
"Shut up," growled Darien as he took on a whole new persona. "Did you ever think that maybe she doesn't want those things?" he continued, standing, as he looked at each girl in turn. "Did you ever think that maybe she just wanted a normal life? And here I thought you guys were her friends. I mean look at her," as he pointed to Serena who was just radiating waves of embarrassment, shame, and guilt. "Has she ever once wanted more then what she has? Has she ever once cared about being popular or impressing anyone?" he paused to take a deep breath, still annoyed her friends did not seem to know anything about her.  
  
"Darien," whispered Serena, "enough." Looking at her friends, she continued talking softly, "Guys, I know this sounds cool to you. But when Darien asked me to try out with him, I did so out of fun. I never thought we would be chosen. Or that we would be so popular. I made Darien and the company promise that my real name and identity would never be released. It costs a lot and it is very hard to keep people from following me after events, but it is how I want it. I don't want to be a person people love because everyone else loves me. I just want to be me. I was hoping that you guys could understand that. I just want to be me. No more and no less," she finished softly, looking at her friends.  
  
"Sere...... I'm sorry," said Mina, for the first time she had realized that she had goofed up on her own. "I got carried away. I guess I would love a life like that. But Darien is right. You have never acted like that kind of life was your thing, and I should have realized that. I am really sorry. Can you ever forgive me for pouncing on you like that?"  
  
"Me too Serena," said Lita. "I was thinking the same things. I couldn't believe that you were Serenity. It is still hard to believe you are her. Just because it doesn't sound like something you would ever do. I'm sorry."  
  
"Me too," concluded Ami and Rei, looking just as guilty as the rest.  
  
"It's okay," said Serena as she looked from one friend to the next. "I mean I can't expect you to act like I told you my hair is blonde. It's not ever day you meet someone famous. All I ask is that you not tell anyone and not to treat me different. I really do just want a normal life."  
  
"It's alright meatball head. I agree it was a bit of a shock, but you are just the same old Serena aren't you?" laughed Rei as she tossed a couch pillow at Serena.  
  
"But Sere, I still have one thing to say," said Lita as she slid up to her. "What's it like meeting all those singers and movie stars?"  
  
"Lita!" laughed Serena at the look Lita had on her face. It resembled a cat who had just spotted a very cute little mouse, and was quite ready to pounce.  
  
"Shove over girl," laughed Mina as she pushed herself between Serena and Lita. "I want to know what it is like meeting all the hot singers and movie stars. Got any numbers you care to share?" asked Mina, picking up Lita's cat face.  
  
"You two are pathetic..." giggled Ami  
  
"But they may have a point," continued Rei before she was interrupted.  
  
"I think it might be time for you guys to leave," said Darien, laughing slightly, still lounging in his chair. "One, if I let you stay any longer, you will be here all night. Two, I would like some time with Sere.... Some alone time, and three, we are out of snacks," he concluded, pointing to the table. Looking at it, all of the snacks were gone, and since the girls had all been chatting all night, it was easy to guess who ate them all.  
  
"Do we have to?" sighed Mina as she moved closer to Serena. "I don't want to go!"  
  
"Come on girl," laughed Lita, "We can corner... uh... question... um... make our enquiries later."  
  
"Mina, I promise to answer any question you have, if" said Serena as she looked Mina in the eye, "you promise not to ask all thousand at the same time," she finished with a smile.  
  
"Ok, but I am holding you to that promise. Good night Serena, Darien!" hollered Mina as she dashed out the door.  
  
"She probably thinks that the sooner she gets to sleep, the sooner it will be tomorrow, and the sooner she can pounce on you two," laughed Rei as she, Lita and Ami headed to the door. "Well, goodnight Serena, and you too Darien."  
  
"Night," followed Ami and Lita as they headed out.  
  
"Good night," waved Serena, as Darien raised a hand in a brief wave.  
  
"Well, that was fun,' sighed Serena as she sank into a chair.  
  
"Really? I was somewhat disappointed," said Darien as he leaned over the back of the chair with a smirk. "I would have thought I would have gotten much more attention."  
  
"Oh, I am sure half way home, they will realize that they had the chance to get their hands on you. I would bet good money that the next time we are all together, they pass me up and go straight for you," grinned Serena as arms wrapped around her.  
  
"You know, I missed you," he whispered into her ear.  
  
"I missed you too. Sure you don't to give it all up and come live with me?"  
  
"Nah. You see, I just have to say the word and the whole world will be mine. Power is fun," he laughed as he slowly kissed her from neck to ear, where he stopped to nibble.  
  
"That tickles," she said as she turned her head to receive a loving kiss.  
  
"You know," whispered Serena as she leaned back from the kiss, "absolute power corrupts absolutely."  
  
"Well, you said yourself how troublesome I am. It all comes from my bad side."  
  
"Oh really? I don't think you are so bad."  
  
"You don't do you?" asked Darien as he stood and crossed the room. "Well I guess I will just have to prove it to you."  
  
"By doing what?" she said and she followed him.  
  
"I can't tell you."  
  
"Darien!"  
  
"Nope, I got to go. Need rest for my big troublesome day tomorrow. I can't be sleepy if I am going to be bad."  
  
"Darien don't you dare!" she laughed and hollered at him as he headed for the door.  
  
"Dare what? I am just going to visit the old neighborhood. Maybe I will see you around!" he said to her, as he gave her a farewell smile and dashed out the door before she could grab him.  
  
"Darien if you do, I.... I.... Darien!" Serena yelled into the dark and laughing night.  
  
End Part Three 


End file.
